


A Promise

by your_taxidermy



Series: Sweet Affection [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Somagni, long hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: PROMPT: Long hugs





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this late at night and I'm so pleased with it. <3 I'm hoping the few people reading it are enjoying it as much as I am! Like always, if there are suggestions, never hesitate to tell me! Writing these daily is really improving my writing and Agni's poem was a test for myself and I'm pleased with it. :) Titling was a pain but I finally came up with one. I love these two more and more each time I write these.

Agni spoke in poems when talking about his prince, every word was laced with compassion and care, much like his pens against the parchment. Every word from his heart was spoken with such grace and eloquence - much like his words on paper. There were words he couldn’t quite say, writing them down was his only way of expression. Soma was ignorant to this, and Agni wasn’t trying to hide them… he just didn’t want Soma to see them. 

 

_ “Like every sun and star, you shine day and night. Your shining heart warms me each and every day, even when the English winter is harsh. You are all my stars, my sun, my moon, and my galaxy. You, Soma are my god. I live only to see you smile and to hear your laughter. You are my sunshine, there is never a day where you do not shine my path. You are perfect in every way, from your violet tresses to your henna-covered feet, you a perfect man from the heavens. You are my heart and my reason to live, my heart beats for you only.  I see the holiest lands in your eyes and eternal happiness in your smile. Prince Soma, I live for you, and I will spend my days making you happy, just as you have done the same for me. Words cannot describe my feelings for you. My mouth is not graceful enough to tell you this without a stammer. Your words flow like a crystal river, hearing your voice is music to my ears, and I aspire to always hear the happiness in your voice. My prince, my god, I am so beyond happy to have met you. _

 

_ I love you dearly, my prince.”  _

* * *

 

Agni finished his paper with a few more lines, dipping his feather in the ink for the final time. Writing in his chambers gave him a moment of peace, but his only fear is that Soma would walk in. Agni took a sip on his ginger tea, inhaling the steam. His strong hands wrapped around the cup, as his lips pressed the glass. He heard a knock at the door and his eyes shot open. He swallowed his tea and grabbed the poem and placed it on his leg under the table. “Agni?” Soma asked, knocking on his door. “Come in, my prince!” Agni replied, sliding the paper closer to his knee. “Good afternoon, my prince. Are you doing alright?” Agni asked, giving the prince a warm smile. Soma walked closer to him, his bare feet against the rugs in the Khansama’s room. “I’m well, Agni. “Are  _ you  _ alright? You’ve been in here an hour or more!” Soma jested. 

 

“Allow me to make you some tea, I’m sure a nice hot cup would serve well on this chilly day, your highness. And I apologize for my absence, I came in to write something down but I became lost in time.” He replied, folding the paper with his hand. He slipped it into his pocket and got to his feet, pushing in his chair. Soma raised a brow. “I’d love some tea!” Soma cheered, a wide smile painted on his face. “And what was it you had to write down? You’ve always had a strong memory.” Soma said, tilting his head at Agni. Agni laughed it off and smiled. “It’s nothing important, Master Soma. Come, I’ll make our tea.” 

 

As Agni brewed the tea, he could feel Soma’s eyes on him as he grabbed the leaves. “What kind of tea would you like, highness?” He asked, his tall figure serving him well to see on the top shelf. “Black tea, if there’s any left,” Soma replied. Agni searched the cabinet, reaching for the box. “Of course.” He began the tea, another poetic idea sprouting in his head. After a few moments of brewing, he placed the fresh tea in front of his master. “Please enjoy, Soma-Sama,” Agni said gently. Soma sipped on the liquid, enjoying Agni’s handy work like usual. Soma’s hair fell in front of his golden orbs as he looked at the tea, seeing his reflection. “Are you alright, my prince?” 

 

“Hmm, I am. I’m happy you’re here with me, Agni.” Soma’s words left his mouth with a hint of pain, as everyone seemed to leave him. Agni walked over to him and got down on his knees, pressing his hands together. “You always bless me with such kindness. I will never leave your side, Soma-Sama. That is **a promise**.” Soma cupped Agni’s face in his palm and smiled. “Really, I’m happy you’re with me, Agni.” Soma’s words hit Agni’s heart, his words were  _ music to his ears.  _

 

Agni’s hand grabbed Soma’s as he looked up at him, eyes slightly teary with emotion. As Agni got up and turned around, his paper fell from his pocket. He went to grab it - but Soma beat him to it. “What’s this? May I read it?” He asked. 

 

“Your highness, it’s truly nothing important,” Agni said, his face turning red. “Don’t lie Agni! You’re so terrible at lying, you know.” Soma laughed, unfolding the note. Agni’s hands were frozen in the air as he watched Soma’s eyes move along the paper. “ _ My mouth is not graceful enough to tell you this without a stammer.”  _ He read under his breath. “ _ I love you dearly, my prince.”  _

 

Soma’s eyes closed for a moment before speaking. “Did you write this, Agni?” Soma asked softly, slowly getting from his chair. The prince’s coat began to slip off his shoulders, Agni was ready to pull it back up. “Prince, I…” Agni stammered. “Yes…” he finished his sentence. Soma slipped the letter back into Agni’s pocket and smiled. “I love you too...Agni.”  Soma walked into Agni with open arms, gripping his sherwani. Agni embraced Soma, wanting so terribly to pick him up. Soma stood on his toes to try and reach the Khansama more, Agni noticed his struggles and picked the prince up, feeling his legs wrap around him. “Was all that true?” Agni asked, burrowing his face into Agni’s chest. “Of course it was, my prince. Every day you bless me with your radiance and blessings. It can be so hard to tell you how much you mean to me.” Agni said, rubbing Soma’s back with his godly hand. Soma was too busy clinging to Agni to reply. Agni held Soma for several minutes, basking in his scent and warmth. 

 

Soma unwrapped his legs from the Khansama and smiled.    
  


“Let’s finish our tea before it gets cold. 

 

“Certainly.” 


End file.
